Doctor Who: Clash Of The Timelords
by Vector Darkness
Summary: The Doctor happens across an unnatural, natural event in the universe, only to find that his long running nemesis, The Master, is at large again, only this time he is more dangerous than ever before.
1. The Impossible Event

**CLASH OF THE TIMELORDS**

"So, right now there's a storm raging on a rift in the centre of space, sending out a pulse throughout the galaxy." The Doctor always had a knack for being attracted to big events.

"So we're going to see it?"

"Oh yes, how could I avoid something as big as this? A temporal displacement in the universe. It's like the northern lights, but in the middle of space!"

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get going."

"Oh Amy, you're becoming more excited every day with occurrences around us."

"Well, what can I say, I seem to have a knack for big, exciting events."

"Then let's get going."

And with that, The Doctor started fiddling with the levers and buttons, switches and dials all on the control panel of his great time machine. The sound of the universe convulsing around us as we travelled through time, The Doctor still racing around the control panel pressing buttons and switches to land us safely and soundly. It took a few minutes as usual for the TARDIS to stop with the wheezing sounds, and it came to a halt.

"Well, here we are, the edge of a time/ space supernova, the rift imploding on itself, creating masses of energy beaming off out into space. It's almost like a gas station really, the TARDIS could use some fuel."

"We've been on the road a while I suppose." I said back to him.

"Be careful when we step out, I think we might be near a sun…"

"Shouldn't have worn my jeans then."

The Doctor raced for the doors and opened them widely, and stood and stared out into space. What we saw was brilliantly entrancing. Swirls of colours of greens, reds, yellows, blues, all intertwining with each other, coming out in plaited and patterned streams, racing out into the endless abyss of dark and glimmers of stars in the long distance, streaming from an open 'hole', a portal, a door, into a vortex of golden whirlpools overlapping each other.

"See that there Amy, that big hole?" (He was always good with his sciencey words) "That's the time vortex itself, safely tucked behind the rift, but slowly bleeding out energy into endless night. Completely harmless, totally safe, don't you worry"

I couldn't even carry on listening to him, because the look of he colours was just mesmerising. Time itself was literally about a mile away from us, and to the left of it, was the edge of the brilliant sun. Glowing, hot and bursting with heat. I couldn't stay at the doors any longer, the heat was getting a bit too much.

"Doctor, I'm going back inside, a bit too hot for my liking!"

"Oh, Amy, come on, your one chance of seeing a rare, once in a time lord-life time event, and your complaining that it's too hot?"

Then, suddenly, the noise of the TARDIS started to sound. I didn't think The Doctor had started her up.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"I don't know… I haven't started her up. The cylinder isn't moving in the centre of the controls. It's not the TARDIS that's making the sound."

"Then what? Another TARDIS is here?"

"Amy, what is the noise that sounds from the TARDIS?"

"The sound of time isn't it? Or the universe?"

"Both Amy, both. The rushing of time and space colliding with each other in infinite majesty. So, think about it, if it's not the TARDIS that's making the sound, then what is?"

It was hard enough to figure out The Doctor's normal riddles, let alone a puzzle like this.

"Well, if time makes this sound, and the universe does too…"

"Think about it Amy, we're on the edge of a catastrophic time event horizon, and the TARDIS isn't producing the sound…"

That's when it clicked, that the rift was making the noise of the universe, right in front of us.

"Oh my god, that's beautiful!"

"Yes, it's beautiful, definitely Amy. But the sound is of time and space colliding together, which, in logical terms, means that time is moving around us. And if that is happening over there, right now, around us-"

"But that means that we're time travelling"

"Yes, but the universe doesn't lightly time travel of its own accord, nor intentionally. But to make matters worse, we have a sun, bursting with radioactive energy sitting right next to the rift-"

"Energy on energy-"

"Sending it throughout time-"

"But that means-"

"Amy grab that lever over there, next to the smaller screen, 3rd row down!"

I rushed to the TARDIS' control centre as quick as I could. I tried getting my head around the small fact that we were time travelling right now, but not moving at all. The Doctor seemed calmly mellow about it all, but I could sense he was worried about something.

"Doctor, what exactly is going on?"

"Amy, the universe cannot solely travel trough time on its own, let alone time travel all together, this is an impossible event!"

"But it's happening right now!"

"I know that! But the sun, Amy, the sun! It's sitting right next to an imploding time rift, a rift which is sealing itself, but if it's imploding and it hasn't reached critical yet, it means the event horizon is still in motion, absorbing everything around it self, like a big, black hole. A sun, being scattered throughout the universe, everywhere all at once, but with over active amounts of gamma radiation, ready to explode at any point. Take that, and put it with the fact that energy is also bleeding out of the rift, slowly. This leaves the little fact that time energy is still in that rift, right now. Two amounts of energy, one of time, one of space, colliding in a dimension that is everywhere, and anywhere, all at once."

"Doctor your still making no sense!"

"Amy, don't you see? Time travel is only possible through a time lord! My civilisation created time travel, we made the laws, we exercised them! And space cannot choose to suddenly time travel of it's own accord!"

The fact suddenly clicked on my mind.

"So, your telling me-"

"That a time lord has taken the rift, opened it up, and is using some sort of device, or power, to make the vortex start to rush through the rift, creating an impossible, yet possible, paradox of energy producing time travel in the middle of space. Put that, with a sun, exploding with energy, which is being embraced by the suction of the rift. The sun will absorb itself into time, and it will spread itself through time, it will be everywhere in every second, of every year of the universe. The amount of energy could open up time and space itself, destroying everything around us. Two massive amounts of energy will result in total destruction of space around us."

I looked at The Doctor, silent, trying to comprehend what he meant.

"Imagine it Amy. A thousand million suns, in every single square inch of space, in every second of time. Total destruction of the universe. The heat, radioactivity, and time energy will rip open space and kill everything…"

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. First of all, I didn't even know there were more time lords like the Doctor. Second, this was the end of the universe as we know it. Me and The Doctor were standing at the edge of knowledge, and we both couldn't think of what to say. I stared out through the TARDIS doors at the golden hole, and the golden sun, and the whirlpool of colours surrounding them, and I thought to myself. That this was going to be my last moments in the universe, but I plucked up the courage to speak to the Doctor. Maybe he knew a way out of this.

"But, Doctor. I didn't think that there were any more time lords? I thought it was only you?"

"So did I Amy. The last time I met a time lords, the whole of time itself was going to be destroyed. That was before I died though. I mean, I died, but I didn't die-"

"Yeah, regeneration, yeah…"

"So, that being the case, this means only one thing. The Master is not dead, he is very much alive, and he is more destructive than I could have thought."

The look of horror on The Doctors face said it all. Looks like we had another adventure at hand. And so, with that, The Doctor took hold of the dials, knobs, levers, and buttons all on the control panel of the TARDIS, and looked at the screen.

"Okay, I've hooked the TARDIS up with the time energy from that rift, and I've locked onto a location that it's all originating from"

"And where's that?"

The Doctor stood still, staring at the screen, half tearing up, and then closed his eyes, and bowed his head, almost in shame.

"Doctor, where is it?"

"Gallifrey… the point of origin of the time rift, is Gallifrey…"


	2. Year of the Dragon

"Gallifrey? Wait, I heard you mention that before…"

I always seem to remember the small details The Doctor told me. Even the very small parts, the parts no one else seemed to want to remember.

"It's my home planet, Amy."

"Well, then what's the problem, why aren't we going?"

"Because… because it's impossible…"

I stopped to think for a moment. How could another impossible part feature in this disaster?

"What do you mean? How can it be?"

"Because, Amy, Gallifrey is dead."

Again with all The Doctors cryptic riddles about himself and where he came from. I was getting a bit tired of it all, in the end I just had to set it to him straight.

"Doctor, I have had enough of all these riddles about yourself, and if I'm going to stay here and help you I need to know what's going on!"

He looked up at me from the control monitor, and looked deep into my eye. His eyes were full of sorrow and fire, rage and fury, and I could sense his heart racing, his adrenaline rushing.

"Amy, Gallifrey is my home planet. My whole race, the Time Lords, were engaged in a war with the Daleks, battling for supremacy. In the end, the only way to stop it was to destroy it all. I burned my whole planet. I burnt it all down, I watched as the millions wasted away around me, dying. The whole planet died Amy. Now, the complicated part is this. The event itself is time locked, meaning that it is a pivotal point in the history of the universe. If it didn't happen, things would have happened drastically differently, but it did happen, meaning not only did the Daleks and Time Lords suffer, but every civilisation around them did too."

He stared at me, tearing up and holding back his anger.

"I had to stop it, otherwise it would have all gone to boot, the whole universe. But the fact that a Time Lord, whom I thought to be dead, is on my home planet, which I thought to be dead, is using a device to create a paradox in the time and space continuum. I'm sorry but I can't go home, there's no way of getting to it."

"Well, what if you locked onto the signal and materialised there?"

"It wouldn't work, Amy, the TARDIS is programmed to my timeline, meaning that if I can't get there, neither can she-"

He was suddenly cut off. The whole of the TARDIS shut down, lights switching off, the monitor shutting down. Everything was silent, only our own breaths and heartbeats could be heard. That was, until, outside we heard the noise of a thousand explosions and a million TARDIS' flying by. The TARDIS started shaking, the rattling of metal sounding around us. Then it all stopped.

"What's happened, Doctor?"

"I don't know. Lets take a look outside shall we?" That's when he ran for the door, the second time in a short period. He slowly opened the doors, only to fall to his knees when he could see outside.

"What is it Doctor?"

"It's… it's beautiful Amy. It's Gallifrey! My home!"

I walked over to him, took a glance at him, crying at the sight of his home planet, then took a look for myself. I could see bright lights, a twilight shining through glass buildings, great statues in an epic plaza, with a great plinth in the centre of three taller statues. The sight of the surroundings took my breath away.

Then, as I took a closer look, below the plinth, next to a statue, I could vaguely see the sight of a golden pool, hovering in mid air, with a metal pillar next to it, lights flashing on it, and electricity surging into a small, glass dome sitting atop it. And on top the plinth, a big computer, being operated by one man. Tall, dark, slender, dressed in long, red robes. He had a little goatee, and hair coming down just past his ears. He turned his head towards us, and even though he was quite a way away, I could feel his eyes looking upon me. Two green eyes, staring at me, relentlessly.

"Is that him, Doctor?"

"Yes Amy, that's him… that's The Master"

Then his voice called. Deep and bellowing, it resonated through my chest.

"Doctor! Come, bear witness to a new age of the universe!"

That's when everything changed. That's when the year of the dragon started.


End file.
